1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio selective calling receiver that is able to store messages or information such as receiving time of messages and the number of receipt of the messages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a radio selective calling receiver (generally called a pocket bell or a pager, and hereinafter referred to, as needed, simply as a receiver) has a function for internally storing the contents (dates, messages, etc.) of data that were received in the past.
Furthermore, according to one function when the storage capacity determined for a receiver is sufficient, data that were received in the past can be stored, so that a user of the receiver is able to confirm the contents of the data. According to another function, if a new message is received when the storage area is filled to capacity, the message that is the oldest is deleted and the newer message is stored.
According to a technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 7-79459, number of unconfirmed messages are counted and is compared with a predetermined value. When the number is greater than the predetermined value, a notification is transmitted to the user of a receiver to confirm such unconfirmed messages.
Since the above described conventional selective calling receiver does not manage the number of received calls for each day and each month, a date for each message received in the past must be confirmed when the number of calls for each month, each week or each day are confirmed, and a great amount of time is wasted.
Recently, a frequency-based fee service, according to which fees vary depending on the number of calls received, has come to be employed. If a new message is received when the storage area is filled to capacity, however, an old message is deleted and the new message is stored, so that it is difficult for the owner of the receiver to calculate the fee.